Meeting the Fantastic Foursome
by xseashell
Summary: Autumn and Vicki, two Australians, have always wanted to go to Britain but when they get there, did they expect to meet their favourite Youtubers? Also contains Crabstickz and KickthePJ But they weren't on the tags! D:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just want to note here that this might contain OC+ one of the fantastic foursome so if you are a hater of that, please don't leave any hate! I'm only doing this for fun :3 I also want to add that I am Australian and not British so i don't know the area, so excuse the errors! but most of all, enjoy ^^**

Vicki sat in her room at 9:00am. Tapping her fingers on the table she was leaning on while scrolling through her Facebook newsfeed and listening to her favourite music. No one was online, not even her best friend Autumn was on, what was going on? Autumn is always online.  
Vicki sat up straight away at the sudden knock on her door and quickly rushed over to it, dropping her Ipod in the meantime and cursing under her breath. "In a minute!" Vicki yelled loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear her and picked up her Ipod. Vickie strolled back to the door and finally opened it.  
"HI!" Squeaked a familiar voice  
"Hey Autumn" Vicki breathed as Autumn hugged her. They pulled away and Vicki noticed Autumn all dressed up. She had her light brown hair down that stopped just below her shoulders and a white shirt with a open grey, pink and white plaid over shirt with her denim jean shorts with flipflops and her favourite bracelets on her arm.  
"Why are you looking so fancy?"Vicki asked. Autumn had always liked to look good but was this necessary?  
"Don't you remember? Silly! We are going to Britain, remember?" She giggled and walked inside with her bags, obviously looking around for my bags.  
"I completely forgot.." Vicki trailed off and closed the door behind Autumn. Autumn and her had been wanting to go to Britain ever since they were 14, them being 18 now and they have been saving up ever since.

-Autumn POV-

Vicki had gone to pack, since she forgot, silly her. I sat down on her couch and looked around her house awkwardly. I was always too awkward to just make myself at home in others home. Finally after what seemed like forever, Vicki appeared with her bags and she left them in the lounge room then went to the kitchen to collect a few more things.  
After another 10 minutes we were both walking out the door with happiness. Vicki was wearing a band shirt with black jeans and vans with her dark hair in a ponytail and fringe kept out. I looked at Vicki and tilted my head. Vicki guessed that I was talking about who's car we'll take to Melbourne and she obviously was taking hers so I just followed, dragging my heavy bags along.  
After shoving out bags in the boot and back seats of the car, we finally set off.  
I reached forward for the radio and changed it to our favourite station which played all the good music.  
"THUNDER! Nah nah nah naaah nah nah" Vicki sung.  
"THUNDER!" I joined in and soon we found each other mumbling the rest of the lyrics to Thunderstruck, Especially me.

"Ohmygod Autumn you suck!" Vicki laughed and I reached over to punch her softly  
"I know ;D it's my talent to suck" I laughed and turned my head towards the window to watch the view pass by. I quickly turned around again with a huge grin on my face.  
"Vicki what happens if we meet Dan or Phil?"  
Vicki nearly stopped the car in excitement and slightly screamed. "I'd die repeatedly"  
I nodded excitedly. " I'd probably do the same" I answered back and looked out the window again, making a story in my head of what would happen if we meet them.

After a 2 hour drive they arrived in Melbourne. Vicki drove to the Airport parking lot and locked up the car. Autumn was dragging her bags towards the office before Vicki could even get her bags out. Autumn was waiting at the office door for Vicki who was having trouble with her bags. Autumn started laughing, causing Vicki to start running but failed with her heavy bags.  
"Here I'll help you" Autumn chuckled as she grabbed a bag but tripped over the bag as it was too heavy and at that exact time, a car was driving down the road. Vicki breathed in alarm and quickly helped up the clumsy Autumn and they both hurried to the footpath next to the office. Autumn was studying her grazed knee and palms while Vicki went into the office to give the people her keys to the car and to pay. Vicki came back out off the office with an employee which opened up a transportation van and carried their bags into the van. Autumn and Vicki helped as well before hopping into the van and picking a seat to sit in. Autumn was at the back while Vicki choose the middle.  
The employee drove to the Melbourne Airport-Also known as Tullamarine and parked close to the door for Virgin Airflights.

-Vickis POV-  
Perfect! I thought as the driver pulled up by the door. Autumn and I thanked the driver and got our bags out of the back of the van and dragged them into the airport. There wasn't a very big cue so we quickly got our bags on the luggage slide and got our tickets. I looked down at my ticket and read that our flight wasn't until 1:00pm. "What's the time"  
"11:30am" I heard Autumn reply.  
"Okay so we have a bit of time to look around. Let's go!" I said excitedly as I looked around lost. Autumn pointed towards the escalators and she ran over to them and quickly stepped on the going down one. Autumn loved escalators.  
I quickly followed and soon caught up to her.  
"Hang on I'm going up it then down it again" Autumn said playfully before she went on the step for the one going up then going on the one going down. I stood there awkwardly watching my best friend play on the escalators, A wonderful start.

Autumn and I strolled around the shops of the airport and got a snack. I looked down at my Ipod and saw the time was 12:50pm. I shoved the Ipod in Autumns face so she could see and we quickly rushed over to the security section of the airport. Two security people checked us for weapons then gave us the all clear and we continued our way through the corridor that lead to the stations. I looked down at my ticket again and saw we were in station 3. We waddled over to station 3 and saw the waiting lounge was full. Wow there are a lot of people flying to England I thought as I glanced up at the little TV that showed where this station was flying too. Soon a man came through a door and told the ladies at the desk that the plane was ready. An announcement came over the speaker. " Station 3 is ready to aboard the plane. " I glanced at Autumn, she had been on a plane once but she still looked scared. Why?. Autumn caught me glancing at her and she grinned, Now I could hardly tell she was scared. I smiled back and stepped forward. We walked through the small door. I started breathing heavy, I was always nervous going on the plane, getting off the plane was way better.

We found ourselves along with the many people outside and trailing towards the plane that lay in front of us. Autumn was studying the plane with her uneasy teal eyes then looked at me." Are we going to Britain? It'll be like 10 hours! " She said. I grinned and suddenly got excited, grabbed Autumns arm and dragged her towards the plane faster. She seemed to get the point because we were basically running up the stairs and entered the plane. We handed our tickets to some assistants of the plane who told us our seat numbers. " Seats 17 and 18. Enjoy your flight"  
They seemed very cheerful about it. We walked down the long isle until we found seat 17 and 18 and sat down, Autumn being on the window side.  
"Oh cool we have mini TVs!" I heard her say. She gets so excited over the smallest things I laughed to myself and watched the little ads on the small TV that was in the chair in front of me. I heard a dinging noise and realized the 'FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS' sign flashing. I popped on my seatbelt and listened to the pilot talk over the speaker, excited as ever.

"Please enjoy your flight. we'll be on the plane for 22 hours and 55 minutes so please make your selves comfortable. Thank you" The man spoke over the speaker. Autumn glared at me.

"22 hours! What! We are gonna be jetlagged! " she said before gripping the seat as she felt the plane start to move and closed her eyes while biting her lip. I laughed at her and poked her in the face, making her open her eyes wide before looking at me and smiling. " Hey! I don't like the start of plane rides.." She said more seriously and she closed her eyes again. I sighed and shallowed, getting ready for the pressure of the plane. The plane turned towards the run way and stopped. I watched out the window as this happened and also keeping an eye on Autumn, who still had her eyes closed. The plane then started rolling again, getting faster and faster until it lifted off the ground. I was forced back into my chair at the pressure and I bite my lip while looking at the TV in front of me which had turned off for the time being. The whole plane was always quite for this part of the ride. Finally we levelled out and the assistants were travelling down the isle, handing headphones to everyone. I got one for Autumn who had just opened her eyes and was looking out the window with interest at the clouds.  
I threw the headphones at Autumn who jumped in surprise and laughed. I plugged in my headphones into the arm of the chair which had the remote on it too. The TV turned on again and I flicked through the channels. I looked at Autumns screen who had found some Adventure time to watch. I saw Spongebob on and grinned popping the headphones in my ears and sitting back to relax while watching.  
Most of the plane ride was sleeping and watching TV, eating snacks and getting terrified from the toilet flush.

-Autumn's POV-

I woke up to a sudden bump and turned my head to gaze out the window. I saw the ground and noticed we just landed. I yawned and straightened up in my seat. I looked over my shoulder to see Vicki was just waking up herself.  
" EEEeee! We're here!" I whispered , eager to get off the plane.  
Hang on, I turned around to looked out the window and noticed the ground was white and there were little white spots falling from the sky. " Are you serious! Vicki! It's snowing" I gasped.  
Being in the south of Australia, we didn't see snow. never.  
" It's winter here..." I also noticed and realized Vicki and I were still in our Summer clothes. I laughed at our silliness and sat up as I saw everyone else on the plane standing up too. which were in warm clothes. Man we must look stupid.

We got out of the plane and hugged each other to keep warm while trying to quickly go find our bags and get some warm clothes on. We waited at the luggage area and found our bags in no time. I opened up one of my bags and found my favourite pink hoodie and a long sleeve shirt and popped them on then a white coat over the top. I also changed into my jeans with my checkered Vans. Vicki had gotten into a big black coat too. We continued our way down the airport and stopped at a map that had written at the top " Welcome to London". Lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vicki's POV-

Wow! This room was better than expected! The room wasn't as fancy as the other hotel but it was good enough to stay in for a week. We had separate beds with a lounge area and kitchen area. Only problem was the toilet was in the pub but that was fine. I watched Autumn gaze around the room while unpacking and sorting out my bags then fell onto my chosen bed. I turned over onto my belly and glanced at Chris. " I still feel as if I need to pay you! We are pretty much complete strangers and your paying for us? Really, let me pay you back!" I tried to get Chris to take my money again but he shook his head. " If you keep offering, I'll have to take you's to Starbucks and buy you a coffee!" He answered quickly, obviously not wanting the money. I glanced at Autumn with unease, knowing Starbucks would be cool but Autumn couldn't have Milk or Cheese!

Chris turned to me with a raised eyebrow. " Actually, You know, I like you two, you're cool! How about you come to Starbucks with Dan, Phil, PJ and I aye?" I heard Autumn nearly choking on the water she was drinking as I was stunned myself.  
"Really? Would they mind?" Autumn had asked and Chris shook his head with a smile.  
I breathed deeply , trying to think but my mind was just cutting one answer, Yes!  
" I don't think we're doing anything tomorrow.." I glanced at Autumn while asking it, obviously pushing away everything that was planned for tomorrow. Autumn's eyes were glittering with the answer 'yes', and her expression gave away too. She ended up nodding her head quickly.  
Chris shrugged and put his thumbs up. " Okay cool! I'll see you ladies tomorrow, Bye!" and he walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
I let out a little scream and jumped off the bed while Autumn was rolling on the ground. " Is this really happening?" I squealed excitedly. " I think I'm melting into the carpet" Autumn randomly said excitedly.

-Chris's POV-  
I walked out of the hotel and stepped into ankle deep snow with surprise. The snow must of gotten heavier. I walked towards a tall building and texted Pj to meet at Dan and Phil's apartment. Pj soon replied with a 'Okay' and I walked faster towards Dan and Phil's apartment, I could see it from here. I arrived and knocked on their door. Dan answered it and welcomed me in. I nodded a thanks and walked inside, a warm breeze hitting me unexpectedly and realised the heater was on. I slightly laughed and saw Phil on the couch waving at me, PJ next to him. I waved back and wondered over to stand in front of them. " Guys okay" I stopped for a second as Dan wondered over and to mainly think if he should of actually let some fans join them at Starbucks. " Well uh, I was sipping my coffee today and I got a snowball thrown to my shoulder which bumped my hand and I spilt my coffee everywhere.." Pointing to my coffee stained jeans and continued. " These two fans from Australia had accidentally throw it at me and I had a talk with them and all. They were looking for a hotel so I showed them one and I thought.. Hey! these girls are cool why not let them come to Starbucks with us tomorrow? So I asked them and They said they would. is that okay?" The room went quiet and I felt hot with embarrassment. " I could walk to their hotel and tell them-" Phil cut in front of me. " No Chris! I like that idea!" He cheerfully said and PJ agreed excitedly. I glanced at Dan who looked confused. " They won't invade us with fan girl stuff will they? Like them creepy ones last time?" I laughed and shook my head. " One of them.. Autumn I'm pretty sure watches our videos all the time and she didn't spaz as much, I think they are fine." I admitted  
It seemed to be the right thing because I saw Dan was agreeing too.

-Autumn's POV-

I woke up excitedly. Today was the big day. I looked over at Vicki's bed and sniffed a little, She was still asleep! I pulled off the blankets and went to go get ready. I put on my favourite clothes, the ones I had on the other day when we were back in Australia. I stopped for a bit. Australia.

Great now I was home sick. I signed and slipped on my plaid shirt over the top of my white shirt and walked out of our room to go to the toilet. The pub reeked of stale beer and there were a few drunks asleep on the floor. I stepped over then quietly and went into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later and went back upstairs to our room. Vicki was all dressed in her band shirt and black jeans and just now, popping on her shoes. I went up and hugged her excitedly then ran off to the kitchen area giggling. I searched the cupboards and fridge but no food.  
"We must have to get food downstairs, come on let's go!" Vicki had came up behind me and summoned me out of the room. I followed and we both walked down stairs and to the bar where we ordered some food.

Our food arrived and we ate quickly. Considering we didn't have dinner, due to too many drunks in the pub. We finished out food and walked outside. I asked Vicki for the time while I grabbed out my phone. I'm silly like that. " 11:00am" Vicki answered after unlocking her phone. She started browsing Facebook while I played some music softly while we walked towards Starbucks. We had no idea where it was but we had 2 hours to find it. Sail came on and Vicki and I started singing to it, We loved this song.  
" I Blame it on my A.D.D baby~"  
"This is how an angel dies"

"I blame it on my own surprize!"  
"SAIL"

We laughed and finally found Starbucks. We walked in and I looked around. I had never been to a Starbucks before. Vicki walked to a table and sat down. I sat next to her and looked at the menu.

"Hmmm they are all coffee and tea. I'll have a Iced Shaken Lemon Tea! That sounds delicious!" I said and stood up to go order it. Vicki looked up at me then at the menu." I'll have a Iced Latte." I nodded and walked over to the counter, ordered out drinks and waited while the young man behind the counter made our drinks. I turned around to see Vicki grinning at me and I rolled my eyes playfully. I think she was trying to suggest this young man to me. All my friends did that. I think they do it just to get me to have a boyfriend! Considering I've never had one. I thanked the man as I grabbed our drinks and paced back to our table. I placed our drinks down and began sipping mine, letting a "Mmm" slip my lips as I was surprised by how delicious this was. Vicki glanced up at me then to the young man." Autumn, it's my turn to be the wingman here, you've been mine for awhile and I'm paying you back." I laughed and grabbed Vicki's shoulder. " Noooo don't! It's okay". Vicki let a small laugh escape her lips and we continued sipping our drinks.

I bent my head down and leaned my head on my arms while chatting to Vicki. At that moment I caught a glace of the door opening and I looked over Vicki's shoulder. Yes! They had finally arrived! I shoved over next too Vicki and accidentally bumped her, Vicki hadn't been expecting that and she bumped me back, smirking. Chris walked into Starbucks with Dan, Phil and PJ behind him and Chris caught my gaze, waved then the 4 boys went over to the counter and ordered their drinks. Vicki glanced at me excitedly and I got comfortable, leaning back in the chair with my hands in my pockets. PJ had ordered first and came over first, holding his drink and sitting down, looking at us two.

"So you two are the two Chris was talking about? Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, Hey PJ" I grinned then added "I watch your videos as well"

PJ grinned happily and sipped on his drink.  
Phil came over with Dan not far behind him.  
"Hello!" Phil waved excitedly and I saw Vicki wave straight back. I glanced up at Dan who was waiting for Phil to sit down. "Hey!" I waved at Phil then Dan. Dan greeted us back and sat down next to Phil.  
Chris finally came over with his drink and sat down next to Dan. "So guys, these were the girls I was talking about" Chris said then took a mouth full of coffee and giving me a 'go on' look.  
" Oh um... I'm Autumn…" I stuttered, fiddling with my hands that lay on my stomach and biting my lip.  
"And I'm Vicki"

"So you're from Australia?" Dan cut in. We nodded and started discussing about how much we had been wanting to come to Britain and discussing how amazing everyone's Youtube is.  
Chris had got up to get something to snack on while we talked and brought back some muffins and slices. I started nomming on a muffin, causing crumbs to drop everywhere. I brushed them onto Vicki and she flailed around until the crumbs were off her, causing me to laugh. I turned around when I heard the door open again and sunk back in the chair when I could recognize the faces that walked into the café. I squeaked unhappily and Vicki looked behind as well. Letting out an "Oh no".

Phil tilted his head confusingly.

"Those are my old school friends. I haven't seen them in a while—"

"AUTUMN" I heard one of them scream happily and rush over here. I faked a smile as I sprang up out of my chair and went to hug her.  
"Hey Lee" I gasped as she hugged me tight. I pulled away before she squeezed me to death me and waved to the other two. "Hey Arabella, Hey Ella". They greeted me with hugs and wanted to come sit down with me. " Urhmm" I breathed out and quickly looked back at the table I was sitting at. Vicki quickly came up and greeted them, The 3 of them got excited to see Vicki and practically glomped her. Lee perked up as she spotted Dan. I bite my lip hard.  
Lee had always had this so called fangirl crush on Dan. Ella did too. Arabella had a fangirl crush on Phil. This will get weird.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vicki's POV-

Did these 3 really have to be here now? It practically ruined our lunch and now I had to watch them drool over the Fantastic Foursome.  
I went and sat back down in my chair, so did Autumn and we exchanged worried glances. Lee had slowly walked over to Dan, giggling and covering her mouth. Dan's eyes flickered from her to some object in the room. " Is it really Dan? Urrgh Dan you're so hot" Lee giggled.  
"Ahah she's like 12" I heard PJ whisper to Chris. She was actually 16 but she acted and looked like she was 12. I glanced back at Ella who had her arms crossed and no expression on her face. 'Obviously jealous' I thought.  
"Can I have a hug? OOoh and an autograph?" Lee squealed.  
Arabella did nothing but glace at Phil.  
PJ leaned in towards Autumn and I. " We need to get Dan and Phil out of this. It's making me awkward just watching them."

"I was thinking you two could grab their hands and walk out. You know the old 'pretend to be their girlfriend' thing." Chris butted in.  
Autumn looked uneasy but I liked the idea. I nodded and spoke up. " WELL I guess we should go now. We need to go to that place." I stood up and took Phil's hand. Autumn saw her cue and cut in between Dan and Lee, Linking arms with Dan. Dan let out a small relieved sigh.  
"Awwwwh" Lee whined. " Where are you going? How come you can link and hold hands, can I come?. Ugh" Lee kept whining. Autumn sighed while I rolled my eyes. "We've gotta go, I'll catch up with you's later, Byeee" Autumn spoke and leaded Dan out of Starbucks. When everyone was out and out of sight from our fangirl friends we explained why we had to link and hold hands. Phil laughed while Dan thanked us.  
PJ and Chris added on that they had thought of the idea and laughed along with Phil.

"I think that's enough excitement for today, I'm not hoping for anymore" Dan said. Lee did look pretty annoying towards Dan.

We all on the corner of a street and could see Dan and Phil's apartment building a few blocks away.  
"Since lunch didn't work out, we should at least have dinner together?" PJ suggested.  
"I'm doing nothing tonight" Chris added in.

"Same here!" Phil added in. Dan grinned excitedly and agreed with Phil. " Yeah! We should all have dinner somewhere, any suggestions?"

"A restaurant? Down the road from our hotel? It looked good!" I spoke up finally. The four guys look at each other before nodding. " Sure, It'll be new for all of us then! Interesting" Phil grinned.

"We should go get ready and relax and then meet up at the restaurant?" Autumn asked.

" Yeah! At 7:00?"

"Okay!"

Autumn and I started walking towards the hotel we stayed at but got stopped by..

Our fangirl friends. I grunted with annoyance.

"Are catching up with them later?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah.. Your 'boyfriends'" Lee hissed.

I stood next to the uncomfortable Autumn and frowned at the others. " What are you getting at here? We are only..friends"  
Were we their friends? I stood there awkwardly as I thought over my words. Friends..

Were we really friends with the four amazing boys?

" Well it seems like you're more, Why aren't we involved!? I love Dan too!" Lee crossed her arms.

"Phil is more like mine" Arabella blushed at her own comment.

"So what if I linked arms with Dan? So what if Vicki held Phil's hand? We are ONLY friends!" Autumn snapped at them quickly.

"What happened to Chris, Autumn? Isn't he your favourite anymore?" Ella quietly asked  
I turned to see Autumn's eyes getting watery and full of frustration.

"Look guys, Leave us alone about this whole thing! We are only friends and that's that okay? Now if you don't mind, we have to get back to our hotel." I spoke bluntly and grabbed Autumn's shoulders and lead her away from them.  
When we got close to our hotel, Autumn had returned to her old self. She was sensitive about people getting into her business, especially her nosey friends., maybe too sensitive. We got to our hotel room and just chilled for most of the day. We stayed in our coats and everything warm, still not use to the weather being this cold. 7:00pm came around quickly and Autumn and I had to rush out of the hotel, passing all the drunks and practically run to the restaurant, Autumn started laughing while running, causing me to laugh, running out of breath quickly.

"Whoa I feel light headed" Autumn half shouted while chuckling as she entered the restaurant. It was slightly busy and soft murmurs came from the people eating and chatting. I spotted Dan, Phil, Chris and Pj at a 6 seated table and we stumbled over there, still a little light headed from running out of so much breath. Autumn and I sat down next to each other and greeted the others.

"We ran into my fangirl friends again. They accused us of being Dan and Phil's girlfriends" I laughed while trying to tell them the story of what happened. Chris glanced at Dan and Phil every now and then either when I mentioned their names or when I mentioned Lee.  
"I think.. I might just think this Lee kid has a thing for Dan" Pj stated.

"Thanks captain obvious!" Dan sarcastically groaned, then broke out with a chuckle.

-Autumn's POV-

Dinner finally arrived!

We ordered fish and chips while the others ordered spaghetti.

Our drinks came too, Vicki and I had lemon squash while the guys had coke.

"Hey Chris, Is the spaghetti better then Pj's meat?" I asked Chris while chuckling and grabbed a few chips in my hand.  
"Hahaha No, Pj's meat is way better" Chris covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed with spaghetti still in his mouth . Pj let out a snort like laugh and leaned over to Chris and pushed him to the side.

We had all finished and left the restaurant.  
"So Autumn, are you one of them Tumblr blogs that are full of us?" Chris had came up next to and quietly asked. I kept walking while thinking then finally responded. " Kinda,yeah!"

"I had a feeling" Chris chuckled and bit his lip and gazed towards me. " Where are we walking too anyway?" I asked, turning my head to look at Chris. Chris had frozen his gaze for a second before realising and looked forward." Uh.. Yours I think?"  
" I shook my head and turned around so I could see the others, waiting up for Vicki and feel in beside her. " Vicki! The guys are taking us home again, I think we should take them home instead, they've been way to nice to us and we need to repay them" I suggested . Vicki had interest in her expression and she nodded an okay and we changed directions. "Hey guys! Where are you going?"Phil had noticed first. Vicki turned around. " We're taking you guys home!"  
"But-"  
"No! We are" I smiled.  
"If you insist then, It's a long walk" Teased Dan.  
Vicki and I waited for them to catch up and headed for Pj's house, with the help from Chris of course. I had no idea where PJ's house was.

We had dropped off Pj and Chris and now it was just us four, heading towards Dan and Phil's apartment. Dan and I were walking in front of Phil and Vicki who were snickering and laughing behind us. Dan exchanged a glance with me before looking behind his shoulder and laughing.  
"Phil!"  
"What"  
Phil!"  
"What Dan?"

"Placenta!" I cut in and laughed. Dan paused for a second to let it sink in before laughing.  
How did I control myself so much. Dan's precious laugh, that smile. Ugh When we get to our hotel room, I'm gonna flip!  
"You're just like Dan, Autumn!" Phil wailed playfully.  
"Like your mum last night Ph- Wait that doesn't even make sense! I'm sorry!" I laughed hard at my own stuff up and nearly ran into a light post. Dan snickered and Phil let out a small wail, Vicki grinned and patted Phil on the shoulder. " It's okay Phil" She whispered with a little giggle.

Fast enough, we got to Dan and Phil's apartment and waved goodbye and Vicki and I made our way back to our hotel.

" Ahhh did you hear Dan's laugh! It's so precious! and his eyes, Hnnng brown eyes" I rolled around on my bed, fangirling.  
" Bah and Phil's blue eyes! And he's just adorable! I can't even" Vicki was fangirling on the floor.  
Vicki rolled close to the side of my bed and I rolled off my bed and onto her. She made a surprised squeak and rolled away. I crawled after and tickled her to the ground.  
" NO Autumn nononon stahp ahhh" She squealed as I continued tickling her. She forced herself up and tackled me to the ground and started tickling me, especially my knees and sides which were my weak tickling spots. I finally escaped and run out of our room as Vicki chased me. We had ran outside in our Pajama's and still chased each other around. I hadn't this much fun in years!


	4. Chapter 4

-Chris's POV-

I had to get out of the house for awhile and had a thought the winter chills could calm me down. The snow that laid on the footpath I walked on left my foot prints pushed into the snow as I walked towards one of the main streets. I go to the corner and looked down the street. People were rushing back and forth, going where ever they pleased, drunks stumbled to and fro. Then I see Autumn and Vicki's hotel. Maybe I should visit them?

I looked up at the hotel as I stood in front of it. I was about to enter but I heard laughter around me. I turned around and saw two girls running around in their Pajamas, Wait, That was Autumn and Vicki! I felt myself gleam with happiness as they spotted me and ran over. I meet them half way.  
"What are you doing in your pajamas! Are you mad" I greeted and Autumn started to cross her arms and shiver. I wouldn't blame her, being in a tank top like pajama top and shorts, Vicki was in a shirt and long pajama pants. I walked up to them and herded them towards the hotel, pushing through all the pub drunks and upstairs into their room.  
" What were you doing out there in the snow?" I asked with concern.

"Having fun, but it was stupid being in the cold" Vicki admitted and hugged her knees.  
"I guess we got overly excited" Autumn convinced.  
" No don't act like you're in trouble, you're not!" I said confusingly, They looked scared? I wasn't hard on them?  
"Fooled you!" Autumn snickered and came up beside me on her tiptoes.

Letting out a relieved sigh, I sat down on Vicki's bed.  
I hadn't seen Autumn crawl on the other side of the bed and tackle me on the bed.  
"Ahh! How much sugar have you's had!"  
"None really, Just hyper! " Vicki chuckled and laid on the floor, Autumn resting on my back.  
" Ooo no I'm sorry Chris!" She slid off and down onto the floor.

"It's okay Autumn!" I chuckled.

The rest of the night, we played games in their hotel, even a bit of truth or dare!  
"Uhmm Vicki, Truth or Dare?" Autumn giggled  
" Truth"  
"Is it true you have a thing for Phil?" Autumn laughed out loud

" Dare!" Vicki quickly changed her answer.  
" Okay fine, I dare you too admit you like Phil" Autumn chuckled.  
"Autumn!" Vicki pushed Autumn over, who just rolled on the floor giggling.

"I'm not doing that soo, Chris Truth or dare?" Vicki was leaning on Autumn who was struggling to get up.  
"Dare" Chris murmured  
" I dare you to... lick your elbow!"  
"No that's lame, I dare Chris to tickle Vicki off me!" Autumn squeaked  
" I'll do both" I grinned and grabbed my left arm and nearly touched my elbow. Then I leaned over to tickle Vicki who screamed and quickly got up to run over to her bed. Autumn started laughing again and rolled nearly over my leg. I saw Vicki on the bed trying to suggest me to tickle Autumn so I did, causing her to hug her knees to her chest and create a ball shape, possibly to try and stop me tickling. I looked back up at Vicki who was pointing at her own knees. I looked down at my knees confused.  
"Ah!" I realised and squeezed Autumns knees, She flailed and rolled out of my reach. I laugh and sat alone on the floor. " Guys come back! I won't tickle anymore, promise"  
They shifted back over to the circle and we continued.  
" Uhm okay Autumn, Truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth!"  
"No! Autumn, stop choosing truth you whimp!" Vicki jokingly snickered  
"Fine! Dare"  
"Okay I dare you..too.."  
"HUG CHRIS FOR THE NEXT 3 TRUTH OR DARES!" Vicki cut in with a proud smirk on her face.

"What, no- I " Autumn stuttered and looked at me. I curiously looked back and was surprise when she came up behind me, wrapped her arms around my stomach and leaned her head on my shoulder awkwardly. Vicki was surprised too and started clapping.  
"Shut up Vicki!" Autumn laughed awkwardly

I breath-laughed out of my nose and blushed slightly. No Chris what were you doing? You can't start liking a girl 6 years younger than you. Chris gosh darnit!  
"Okay Vicki.. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare"

"Hmm okay.. Chris could I borrow your phone? I.. Hangon" She whispered into my ear her plan and I whipped out my phone and handed it to her.  
Autumn scrolled through it for a second before handing it to Vicki. " Talk to this person"  
The phone had already started ringing and Vicki put it up to her ear. "Who is it?" she mouthed and Autumn chuckled.  
"Hello?"

"..." Vicki stared at the floor quietly and in shock. She quickly looked up in panic and slowly answered.  
"He-hey Phil, it's uh Vicki"  
"Oh hey Vicki, Something up?"

"No not really, Hangon" Vicki got up and moved to the next room, leaving Autumn hugging me awkwardly.  
"This is awkward now" Autumn whispered and let go of her grip around my stomach. She shifted beside me and flicked her eyes around, obviously trying to hear Vicki's conversation.

"Okay bye" Vicki came around the corner and I quickly grabbed Autumn and hugged her close. She was about to ask why but then must of remembered the dare.  
"Erm, So? How'd it go?" Autumn asked while shifting a little to get comfortable on my lap.

"Good I guess, I just talked about our truth and dare game. He said you two must look adorable" Vicki winked

I let out a fake cough while Autumn snorted.

The sun shone casted sunlight threw the open window and into the hotel room. The morning air was fresh and cold and fog was clouding the city below while stream fogged up on windows.  
Chris woke up and shivered. He went to reach his coat that lay on the floor but noticed Autumn had fallen asleep on him, on the floor. He frowned and noticed Vicki sleeping in her bed. I must of fallen asleep after Autumn- he thought and slowly leaned over to grab his coat, not disturbing Autumn who was quietly snoring away.  
Chris slowly got Autumn off him and put her into her bed before walking out of the hotel. He had just slept over with two girls. He didn't even realise he had feel asleep. It wasn't bad. No it wasn't.  
"Why can't I get it off my mind" He growled at himself.

"Hey Chris! Where are you? I've been trying to call you all night" Chris quietly read a text on his phone from PJ. Oh great! He can't just tell his friend that he slep-Fallen asleep in the girls hotel. Why was this a big deal?

"I have no idea.." Chris murmured to himself and sat down on the couch. He had arrived home and now just blankly watching TV.


	5. Chapter 5

-Autumn's POV-

I woke up in my bed. Where was Chris? I gazed over to see Vicki still asleep and got up to look around for Chris.  
"Chris?" I called down the hotel corridor then back into our room.  
"He's gone Autumn" Vicki was awake and stretching.  
I sighed and sat on the floor. " Why'd he leave? I feel bad now" Sorrow was just sitting in my stomach, creating a lonely hole. Wait why was I feeling this?

I slapped myself in the face and waited for Vicki's answer.  
"I have no idea, maybe he had to be somewhere or something, who knows?" Vicki shrugged and went into the bathroom to get changed.

We ventured out into the snow and unknown streets. What were we to do today? I glanced at Vicki for answers who just shrugged , leaving us standing in the snow.  
" How about some attractions? " I asked and Vicki nodded. Attractions it was!

A week had past and we had just been seeing attractions, hanging out with Lee, Ella and Arabella and basically chilling. It was now Friday night and we were in our hotel room. Vicki had her earphones in while texting on her phone while I was on the laptop surfing the internet. I saw Dan had posted a new video. Getting excited, I grabbed my earphones and started watching it. It was about him being awkward with interacting with humans.  
"Awh Dan D: " I wailed when the video finished and decided to listen to some music.  
"Supermassive black holeeee" I started murmuring the lyrics while doing a little dance while sitting down. Vicki rolled her eyes and laughed then went back to texting. Next I checked Tumblr and opened Twitter in another tab. I scrolled down my Twitter and saw a tweet from Chris.  
I stared at it for awhile before realising we haven't talked in a week. I suddenly felt sad and turned off the laptop, rolling onto my stomach to see Vicki.  
"We should go see Chris or one of them. It feels like forever since we've talked to them"  
"Okay!"

We walked outside and walked around a few corners before spotting Lee, Ella and Arabella. Vicki waved but I stood still to acknowledge the people behind them. Was that Dan, Phil and Chris? Where's PJ?  
Questions flowed into my mind as I walked over to them, confused.  
"Oh Autumn, you haven't heard?" Lee smirked  
I shook my head in confusion.  
"Oh bummer, you should go congratulate Ella." Lee whispered  
"Why?"  
"Because.."  
"Argh Lee just tell me!"

"Fine, She's going out with Dan" Lee giggled.  
I stared at Dan and finally noticed Ella and Dan holding hands.  
"Wait" I murmured too myself and also noticed Phil and Arabella holding hands.  
"No what's going on!?" I wailed and suddenly felt sick. I glazed up at Chris who was staring back at me with sympathy. Vicki had walked back towards me. If Lee and Chris were the ones left, they must be going out too? I bit my lip with frustration and shook my head.  
"No, no this really can't be happening.. Chris?" I looked desperately at my friend who just lowered his head.  
"Autumn relax, come on, let's go back and get a drink okay?"  
" Lee I thought you liked Dan? WHAT? "  
"Autumn! Let's go" Vicki had to basically drag me away from them.

"I feel that feeling again Vicki" I sipped my lemon squash. We were at the pub. Vicki had to drag me away from the group, did I really exaggerate that much?  
"Which one?"  
"When my parents broke up when I was 14, that feeling. "  
"Oh" Vicki sighed and hugged me.  
"Why did I do that? That's not me?"  
"Maybe you're jealous?"  
Jealous...

Was that really all over jealousy?

But I didn't feel that way for Chris.. did I?

The next day I woke up too myself just being alone in our hotel. Vicki was gone, probably went to get some food. I checked the time, 9:00am, Okay.

I grabbed my earphones and plugged them into my phone which had all my music on it. I walked out of the hotel with Muse playing in my ear.

-Vicki's POV-

I felt bad for leaving Autumn back at the hotel but I had to do this for her own good.  
I arrived at Chris's house and knocked on the door. Chris answered, still tired and yawning.  
"Oh Vicki?" He surprisingly blinked and welcomed me in. I looked around.  
"Is Lee around?"

Chris groaned in annoyance and shook his head " Thankfully not! She's basically using me to get some revenge on Autumn "  
"Revenge? Autumn has done nothing! Chris let me warn you, Lee will fill your head with lies."  
"I've realised." He grunted and crossed his arms.  
"So how did you's supposingly get together?  
"Well after I left your hotel I ran into Lee. She asked if she could buy me a drink and considering I was thirsty and had no money on me, I said yes. She took me too Starbucks and ordered the drinks. We then sat down and discussed about stuff. Lee then brought up the fact she 'liked' me and I was pretty surprised. She walked me home, It kind of sounds like a backwards date, the girl doing all these things? anyway, yesterday she asked me out and I thought she was serious about it but now that we're in a relationship, I feel violated and uncomfortable, but I have to act loving around her."

I could see now. Chris was stressed out, his eyes had bags underneath, his hair was messed up unusually and he's house was a bit of a mess.  
" Why do you have to act?"  
"Because she'll hurt Autumn if I don't!" Chris wailed.

Hurt Autumn? Lee has gone too far!  
"I think she's already hurt Autumn enough, she's at the hotel in sorrow, no idea why but I think she was heartbroken when Lee .. I could say stole you?" Vicki leaned back into the couch , getting comfortable while Chris sat down.  
"Wow now I feel pretty bad..."  
"Don't worry Chris, Lee has a way for tricking people into ruining friendships, she nearly tried to break up Autumn and I's friendship!, So will you do anything about this?"

"I have no idea, I don't want Autumn hurt but- Argh why did I agree in the first place to get with Lee-" Chris grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly"- What should I do?"  
"I can talk to Autumn, Don't worry.. Just settle down a bit okay? I'll sort it out, Bye Chris!" I got up and walked out, back to the hotel.

I walked in the door to see that Autumn was waiting for me.  
"Vicki! Where'd you go?" She jumped forward excitedly and hugged me, I hugged back.  
"I went for a walk, I got you a raspberry squash!"  
Autumn took it from me with a nod of thankyou and started sipping it.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lee's POV-

I rushed over to Chris's house, knocked on the door and waited, crossing my arms. Chris answered and shrunk back slightly, biting his lip.  
"Hello" He grumbled.  
"I saw Vicki come out of your house? What! Do you have a thing for her now?" I spat and sat down.  
"Ha no! Just calm down Lee, she was just visiting me, is there something wrong with that?" Chris choked the anger.  
"No.. Nothing's wrong darling"  
Chris flinched. " Please, don't call me darling"  
"What! why?"  
"Just don't, You know what Lee, It's over, I'm sorry but I can't stand having someone use me just for attention, I'm sorry" Chris walked over to the door and opened it.  
"...Chris?"  
He didn't speak, all he did was point towards the door. I sighed and let out a whimper then 'cried' as I ran out the door and into the night.

-Chris's POV-

Finally she was gone. I flopped down onto the couch and sighed. My head was aching bad so I rubbed it , causing it to feel a little bit better.

I woke up to a knock on my door. I groaned as my head had became heavy with sleep and forced myself up. Stumbling over to the door, I opened it up to see Autumn. I brightened up and Autumn just stood there, then hugged me.  
"I'm sorry Chris! I was stupid to be somewhat mad at you for being with Lee-" She looked around in alert"- Where is she anyway?" breaking from the hug.  
" I dumped her"

Autumn didn't seem sad about it, nor did she show any expression. " Oh, I'm sorry about that"  
"No Autumn, it's okay! I saw how much pain it was causing you and.. she wasn't exactly my type, far from it actually" I laughed and welcomed Autumn inside.  
I got a drink for both of us and sat down with her on the couch. She was shivering, it was snowing outside. I moved closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder. "PJ wouldn't be happy about the snow" I laughed and took a sip of water.  
"Hmm you saw them videos too " She chuckled and relaxed, hugging a pillow.  
"Remember-" Chris started with his scottish accent.  
"Here we go" I laughed and continued to listen.  
"-When you made me spill my coffee"  
"Yes! I still can't believe I'm in your house right now, where you make your videos!" Autumn squeaked and grinned.  
I smiled and relaxed as well.

My phone started buzzing and I picked it up.  
"Hello?"

It was Dan, he was asking for me to come over.  
"Oh sure, Uhmm could Autumn come too?"

"Yeah sure"  
"Okay cool, Seeya in a bit Dan"  
I hanged up and pulled Autumn off the couch, the pillow falling onto the floor. " Let's go! We are needed!" I spoke and lead Autumn outside and started walking towards Dan's. Autumn cuddled up next to me as the sudden cold wind hit.

Dan let us in and we saw the other 3 in the lunge room.  
"How's Ella going Dan?" I asked and Dan chuckled. "It didn't last long, same with Phil's, Yours?"  
"Didn't go well either haha, so what'd you want Dan" I asked while waving to Pj and Phil.  
Autumn came in after me, waving and greeting everybody then stopped behind Chris and watched Dan for an answer.

"I thought we could spend little time together, you know, go out for dinner and do all that stuff before Vicki and Autumn leave" Dan turned his attention to Autumn and smiled, making her chirp with surprise.  
"When are you leaving?" Pj sat on the couch and looked up at Autumn.  
"Tomorrow around 5:00pm I'm pretty sure" Autumn shrugged and leaned against a wall.  
"Well let's get going then!" Phil sprang up from sitting down and headed for the door, followed by Dan, Pj, Chris then Autumn.  
Dan looked down at his phone to check the time. "Right it's 4:00pm, shall we pick up Vicki and then walk to the restaurant? "  
"Sounds like a good plan to me" Phil answered.  
Chris ruffled his hair up then looked at Dan then Phil. " Yep sound's good"  
They all snuggled into the elevator.  
" Are you sure? I can walk to our hotel and you guys could catch a taxi?" Autumn murmured as she was squished up against the wall while watching the floor buttons glow.  
"We are not leaving you alone Autumn!" Pj laughed and nudged her slightly.

-Autumn's POV-  
"Hurry up Vicki!" I called down the corridor of the hotel. I heard Vicki reply with a "I'm coming!" and she rushed out of the door. I grinned and lead her downstairs to the others who had waited outside. A bunch of fangirls had spotted them and were now talking to the four boys. We waited patiently until they were about to leave, giving us hard glares as if saying 'If you touch these boys, i'll cut you open and serve you to my people 'or something along the lines. I glanced at Vicki uneasily and Chris came up to us.  
"Don't worry about them, It'll be fine, now let's get going, I'm starving" Chris spoke up on the last few lines , letting the others know he was hungry.  
Dan lead the others forward while Chris and I stayed back abit.  
"I hate to say this now Autumn but.." Chris spoke suddenly, soft so only Autumn could hear.  
"Yeah Chris?"I looked up at him  
He hesitated for a few seconds before smiling "Eruh you look very nice tonight!" He said and walked abit faster to catch up to the others. I slowed down as my heart started beating faster. No one has never said that to me. No guy anyway.

I shook my head and caught up to the others and we finally arrived at the restaurant.

The chairs were like couches in a U shape around a table. Many people were at this restaurant, chatting away. Then I noticed a bar. I gazed at Dan confusingly then back at the bar.  
We all sat down on the comfy couch seats while Pj had offered to pay and order dinner.  
"Theres a bar in here? Is this a pub as well?" I asked, leaning on the table while pointing towards the bar.  
"You could say that" Dan chuckled and nodded. "Yeeah maybe it is a pub but it's a good pub! I promise!"

Our dinner arrived and we all started eating. I kept nudging Dan who was on my left side. Him being left hander, he kept bumping me and causing me to sometimes drop food everywhere.  
"Dan! Stop! Oh my god" I cried playfully and leaned against him, pushing him away while I stuffed some chips in my mouth. I gazed down at my flamingo top and realized food had dropped all over it. I wailed and nudged Dan one more time before moving over towards Vicki who was on my right side. Dan laughed and continued cutting the steak he was cutting before Autumn interrupted him.

-Vicki's POV-

Autumn nudged up beside me as Dan had annoyed her with cutting his steak. I let a laugh escape my lips and turned my attention towards Phil who was eating quietly beside me. He carefully placed the fork inside his mouth, softly chewed the food off the fork while smiling at Dan and Autumn as if he was laughing but didn't want to open his mouth. His blue eyes too, they were so beautiful.  
I noticed Phil was gazing at me and I quickly turned away.  
"The candle.. on the table, It's.. hah blue" Good one Vicki. You stupid girl! I thought to myself while looking at the table. Phil let a laugh escape and nudged me slightly. I grinned and started fiddling with my left over food that I couldn't fit in my stomach. I looked at the empty glasses in front of everyone and picked mine up. Chris perked up his head and looked at Dan who nodded and Chris went to the bar. Chris came back with a jug of beer and placed it on the table. I looked at Autumn who looked at the jug uneasily.  
"I don't drink... but then again, I've never had this type" Autumn shrugged and grabbed her cup and filled it with beer then poured some into mine. I glanced at the glass full of beer and took a sip. Ew! This was so bitter and dry but had that slight sweet taste to it. I took another sip to get the sweet taste again.  
Autumn had watched me then took a mouthful and shallowed."Eh it's not that bad!" She commented as Dan raised his glass. "Cheers" We clashed each other's glasses together then took a mouthful of beer and settled down, realising everyone in the pub were watching.

Phil and I were walking side by side. Dan was chasing Autumn who had stole his llama hat and ran forward. We had had a few beers and now walking home. Pj and Chris were walking in front of us while watching Autumn and Dan, whispering things among themselves.

Phil was watching them too. I thought for a bit then smiled, tapping Phil. "You're it!" I smiled and ran off into the snow, laughing. Phil hadn't expected it and hesitated before chasing after Vicki.

-Autumn's POV-

I had ran around a pole with Dan's llama hat clutched in my hands, laughing. Dan was on the other side of the pole and choosing which side to take to grab me. He went to go the left way but quickly changed and glomped me to the ground. BAH!  
I feel into a pile of snow laughing. "Okay! okay you can have your hat back!" I screamed and threw Dan's hat towards him as Dan got off my and brushed snow off himself. I nudged his arm and nodded my head towards Phil and Vicki. Dan laughed under his breath, stream flowing out of his mouth. I smiled at the two and didn't notice Chris and Pj standing in the snow with their hands in their pockets. I quickly made a snowball and threw it at Chris who fall over in surprise. "HEY!" He called and threw a snow ball at me, I used Dan as a shield who wailed and flinched. "I'm sorry Dan!" I whispered as Pj joined in throwing snowballs.

-Vicki's POV-

After our little play in the snow, we all walked home. We got dropped off first. Phil spotted me and pulled me close into a hug, leaning his head on mine. It was warm and tight, I felt like I could of melted into the hug. I quickly hugged back. Before we broke apart Phil slightly kissed me on the forehead and walked back into the group, gazing at me all the way. I blushed and ran after him. "Phil I can't leave you!" I wailed and hugged Phil again.  
"But you must, your Australian people will miss you!" Phil said, slight sorrow in his voice.  
"But I'll miss you Phil" I can't believe I was coming all out for Phil in front of everyone.  
Phil just stared into my hazel eyes then hugged me. I turned my head to see Chris and Autumn.

"Well I guess this is it.." Chris breathed while Autumn nodded slowly.  
"It went fast, I just want to thank you all for taking care of us, I won't forget this easily!" She squeaked and gazed at everyone while saying so. She then turned back towards Chris and stared up into his hazelish blue eyes.  
"Seeya guys! Have a safe trip home, we won't forget this easy either!" Pj waved and hugged us before waiting for Dan to do the same. Phil hugged me for a little longer then hugged Autumn and waved good bye. "Be safe!" Phil wailed, his eyes softly landing on Vicki.  
Chris was last, he hugged Vicki then hugged Autumn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her in a hug. Autumn's eyes started to water and she slowly pulled away. "Bye Chris.." She trailed off as Chris leaned in and kissed her. I grinned- this was perfect.  
Autumn kissed back and then pulled away, coming to stand beside me. We both sighed and waved as they walked off.

"Ayyyye Phillion!" Autumn laughed. It was 5:00pm and we were on the plane, teasing each other about before.  
"You and Chris? I think yes" I laughed and winked. She giggled and relaxed back in her chair, gazing at Adventure time that played on the TV. I sighed. " So it's over.. Britain.." I broke the silence and Autumn let out a sad sigh. "Yeah.. sadly, I wonder if they'll forget us? As if we were only people on the inter"  
"No Autumn! Nonono don't think that! They won't! Just to think.. They were our favourite Youtubers! and now .. well i guess I could say friends!" Vicki cut in.

"Boyfriend" Autumn correct Vicki and nudged her.  
"Hey! You can't talk! Chrissssssssssssss" Vicki keep the note running for awhile until she ran out of breath while Autumn pushed her away and blushed.

-Time skip!-

"Welp we're home.." Autumn sighed with half sorrow and half relief.  
"Time to check the internet!" Vicki grinned and stumbled into the lunge room to find her laptop. Autumn walked in after her with her laptop in her hands and sat down on the couch.

-Autumn's POV-  
I scrolled through Tumblr while Vicki checked Facebook, She wasn't into the other websites as much as me. I saw a picture of a sloths head on a dolphins body with the words "Raise your glass if you're wrong in all the right ways" and started laughing. Vicki glanced at me with worry as I calmed down and showed her the picture, causing her to laugh as well. Next I checked Twitter. I scrolled down the page until I saw a tweet made from Pj. "What an adventure" he tweeted and I tilted my head, wondering if it was about us, doubt it. Vicki leaned on my shoulder as she read the tweet. I stopped scrolling again when I saw Chris's tweet- "What a busy month, am I actually sad it's nearly over? HAHA JOKING" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Oh Chris.  
I checked my Facebook and Youtube last. I opened Facebook and Vicki started spamming my chat.  
"OI!" I hissed and started spamming her back.  
I didn't notice till now that Twitter was still open and I clicked on the tab. I saw I had 4 more followers. I gasped excitedly when I saw Dan, Phil, Chris and Pj had all followed me. wow what.  
I looked again just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
I quickly checked my Tumblr again, looking at my followers and seeing Dan and Phil had followed me.  
How embarrassing, my blog is basically just the Fantastic Foursome. Vicki grinned and relaxed. I'll miss the snow but being back in the Aussie heat will never change to be my favourite thing.

**That's it guys! ThankYOU ALL SO MUCH for reading, I love every single one of you!3**

**I'm making a sequel so just wait for that c; Until then - you know just do whatever you were doing**


End file.
